


Light And Dark

by Obxbellarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Radio Calls, The 100 (TV) Season 7 Speculation, void!bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obxbellarke/pseuds/Obxbellarke
Summary: When Bellamy gets taken through the anomaly to Bardo, he isn't the same. Evil now runs through his veins and Clarke is faced with the task of bringing him back. Will she succeed and save the man she loves?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43





	Light And Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been seeing the prospect of Void!Bellamy all over Twitter recently and it really inspired me to write this One Shot. It's my first piece of creative writing and I'm really excited to share it with you. Hopefully you like it.

Clarke was running down the long white tunnel, her feet slowly slipping as she urged herself to go faster. Her breath caught in her lungs but she knew she couldn’t stop. Not even for a second. The lights - now just a blur - were flickering around her and a cold wind swept through the tunnel, sending shivers down her spine. The gun pressed into her ribs but she clutched it tighter, knowing it was her only chance of survival. She was close now, the door was in sight. Just a few more steps....bang! Suddenly Clarke found herself colliding into something solid. The force knocked her to the floor and the gun flew out of her hand as she hit her head hard on the concrete. 

“Ow” Clarke moaned weakly. Reaching behind her head, she felt the tender spot of broken skin. Her hands came away glistening with fresh blood that slowly dripped on the white floor. 

“Well that doesn’t look good” A familiar voice called from above her. 

Bellamy? Clarke looked up to find a pair of brown eyes staring down at her. Except they weren’t the familiar warm brown they used to be. Instead they were dark and filled with hate. 

“Bellamy, what have they done to you?” Clarke asked in disbelief. 

He was clean shaven and wearing a white uniform that said ‘Soldier X1’ on it. He may look like Bellamy but the dark circles under his eyes and the hard, dead look on his face revealed to Clarke that this was not her Bellamy. 

“What have they done to me?” Bellamy sneered. “They haven’t done anything but show me the truth. The truth about you Wanheda and what you do to the people you claim to care about."

Clarke stumbled back slightly at the mention of her old nickname. 'The commander of death' And they hadn’t been wrong to call her that. It’s true. So many killed so she could protect the ones she loved. The grounders, Mount Weather.... Their faces imprinted in her mind; a constant reminder of the things she’s had to do to survive. She had gotten used to everyone calling her that, accepting it as who she was. Even welcomed it through her deep self hatred. But the one person in particular, whom she never expected to call her that was Bellamy. 

He had always been with her and every battle they faced, they faced it together. He was probably the only person who knew Clarke, maybe even better than she knew herself. They were the heart and the head; two organs working cohesively in the same body. One couldn’t survive without the other and it had been proven that way over and over again. And it was for this very reason that his words felt like a betrayal. 

“Bellamy” Clarke whispered, her lips quivering. She approached him slowly, holding out her hand to show him that she meant no harm. “I can help you. Come with me and we can find Gabriel. I’m sure he’ll know what to do. He’ll know how to fix this."

“Fix this?” Bellamy spat acidly. “Don’t you get it Clarke? There is no fixing this. This is who I am now."

“I don’t believe that” Clarke replied, shaking her head slightly. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes as she desperately held onto hope that her Bellamy was still there. “I know you’re still in there Bellamy. Come back to me” She pleaded, looking into his lifeless eyes. 

“He’s gone” Bellamy stated. “And there’s nothing you can do to bring him back."

Clarke felt her heart deflating in her chest. Time was running out for both of them. Bellamy had orders from Cadogan to kill her and Clarke only had minutes before the anomaly closed and her way back to Sanctum was gone for good. She needed to do something, to catch him off guard, but how? She didn’t want to fight him, she just needed him to come back with her. They’d already been seperated enough before; how many more times did she have to lose him? Clarke thought back to the six years she was on Earth with Madi. It had been almost impossible at first. She missed him so much that it physically hurt. He was the first thing she thought about when she woke up and the last thing she thought about when she went to sleep. Things got better though after she found Madi. Although it didn’t ease the pain entirely, suddenly she didn’t feel so alone anymore. 

“Bellamy do you remember when I called you on the radio every day for six years?” Clarke asked suddenly, hoping to delay him and jog his memory. It worked slightly as Bellamy - who was starting towards her - stopped in his tracks. He looked at her with surprise and for a moment, Clarke thought he was back. She took advantage of his sudden stillness and carried on talking. “I didn’t care that you probably couldn’t hear me or that you couldn’t answer, I just needed to believe that you were alive. And talking to you, telling you about my day, it kept me sane Bellamy”. Maybe it was delusional, Clarke thought, crazy even as Bellamy once said, but it saved her life. “The truth is, I never stopped believing that you would return. That you would come back to me." Clarke smiled as she looked at him, reminiscing those 2199 calls. 

“Stop, Clarke” Bellamy said, anger bubbling in his voice. “I can see what you’re doing and it’s not going to work. I’m not falling for any of your tricks ever again. The Bellamy you know is dead." 

Clarke, who was un-fazed by Bellamy’s harsh tone and who had her sights set on bringing him back, continued. “Remember when you told me you needed me?” Clarke pressed as Bellamy faltered again. “You told me you needed me as you brought me back to life with your bare hands."

“Stop” Bellamy pleaded. His eyes filled with tears waiting to betray him. 

“It was your voice Bellamy, that encouraged me to fight. I wouldn’t even be here right now, if it wasn’t for you." Clarke looked deeper into his eyes, this time searching and probing for some kind of sign that he was still there.

“Enough Clarke” Bellamy yelled suddenly. “My orders were to kill you and I’m not going to let your lies get in the way of that." 

“No” Clarke shouted back. “You told me once to have hope. And until we both stop breathing Bellamy, I’ll never give up on you." 

He held her defiant stare, a small smirk forming at the corner of his mouth. “Well one of us is going to stop breathing quicker than the other” his hand reached for his gun that was tucked into the waste band of his trousers. “And it’s going to be you." With that, he aimed it at Clarke’s head and with a shaky hand, pulled the trigger. Luckily it sailed past her head. He had missed. Not giving Bellamy any time to react, Clarke charged at him and knocked the gun flying. It landed about a meter from his feet. 

“You’ll pay for that Griffin” Bellamy choked out, slightly winded from her attack. 

“What are you going to do? Hit me?” Clarke challenged as Bellamy straightened up again. 

“Good idea” Bellamy called as he swung a big right hook that landed on her jaw, sending her flying towards the ground. Stunned, Clarke lay there for a few seconds, pain stabbing along her jawline like knives. Black dots clouded her vision until she could no longer see the bright lights above her. Still in pain, Clarke knew that she had to get up and continue fighting...for him. She wrenched herself off the floor and faced him. 

“You’re a brother Bellamy” Clarke tried again. “You’re part of the hundred” Bellamy kicked Clarke in her left side and she doubled over, coughing and wheezing in pain. She couldn’t give up though, she had to continue. “You’re a leader” - another kick - “People often misunderstood you, but I always knew who you were” Clarke choked out. Another kick, this time to her right side. “You’re my best friend. The heart to my head. And I need you Bellamy. I always have. I needed you the day you were going to leave me and make me lead the hundred by myself. I needed you then, and I need you now. Just please come back to me." Tears streaked down her cheeks as the pain became overwhelming. Bellamy made another punch to her other jaw and Clarke could feel herself slipping away. Blood sprayed across his clothes; the red an almost metaphor for the evil that now lived inside his body. 

He picked up the gun at the same time Clarke reached for hers; both aiming it and daring the other to pull the trigger. The slick black handle fit into the curves of her hand perfectly. It was almost ironic, she thought, that the person who taught her how to use it was now it’s primary target. We’ve been here before, Clarke thought to herself. It was before Praimfia, after the conclave. Bellamy had wanted to open the door but Clarke knew that if it stayed shut, the human race survived. All she had to do was shoot him, but just as she couldn’t take his life to save hundreds, she couldn’t kill him now. With a primal scream, Clarke threw her gun to the ground and sank to her knees, tears streaming silently down her face. She refused to fight back. She couldn’t do it. Not to him. 

Bellamy strode forward and pushed the gun to her forehead. She could feel the cold metal of the barrel pressed into her skin and closed her eyes. Clarke knew he was going to kill her; maybe even welcomed it. She didn’t want to live in a world where her Bellamy didn’t exist. As death loomed above her, she wondered if he could see her. If he was screaming inside his head, horrified at what he was about to do. Clarke tried to think of a way to comfort him and concluded that if he could in fact hear her, she would let him know that it was okay. 

“Do it Bellamy” Clarke sighed. The gun shook slightly in his unsteady hands. “It’s okay. I’m sorry I failed and couldn’t save you. It’s okay." Then because Clarke had already regretted not saying it out loud twice before, she said the one thing she had been waiting to say for years. “I love you.” A large smile spread across her face. It felt good to finally say it. She had never been more sure of how she felt and knew that she simply couldn’t die and not reveal it. She’d already made that mistake before. With a small sigh, Clarke - finally at peace - waited for him to pull the trigger. 

One second passed. 

Then 10 seconds. 

It never came. 

Clarke felt the gun slide a few centimetres down her face. Confused, she opened her eyes one at a time and looked up to find an equally confused Bellamy. 

“What did you just say?” Bellamy asked, his eyes boring into hers. 

“I love you Bellamy Blake” Clarke stated again, with as much certainty as before. Bellamy’s eyes were turning softer and Clarke took this glimmer of hope as a sign to continue. “I’ve loved you for 125 years. I’m sorry I didn’t say it sooner. I should have told you before I climbed the tower and you went to save Monty. I should have told you when I first saw you after those five years and you saved me from Diyoza. Or when I apologised for leaving you in the fighting pits. Hell, I even should have told you when you brought me back to life. I don’t know why I didn’t. I guess maybe I was scared you wouldn’t feel the same way, or maybe-" But Bellamy cut her off by crashing his lips to hers. Clarke sighed and tangled her hands in his soft curly hair and Bellamy’s lips moulded to Clarke’s as if they were made just for her. The kiss was long and passionate; clearly overdue. 

“I love you too Clarke” Bellamy sighed against her lips. “I always have." He went in for another kiss, this time it was short and sweet. A promise of many more to come. 

“Wait” Clarke said, breaking away from him. “How did you do it? You were going to shoot me. What brought you back?" Bellamy’s eyes focused on Clarke’s and a large smile spread across his face. 

“I just heard your voice and I kept fighting. You saved me." 

Clarke wrapped her arms around him, turning her face into his shoulder like she always did. “We saved each other.”

Time was still ticking and Clarke took a look at her watch. They only had a few minutes to get back to the anomaly. “Bellamy, come on, we have to go” Clarke called and motioned towards the door behind them. Bellamy nodded and took Clarke’s hand in his. 

“Together?” He asked, turning to look at Clarke who was smiling at the mention of their motto. 

“Together.”


End file.
